El error no había sido
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Sus madres tomaron una decisión que cambió sus vidas para siempre, pero sobretodo, que les permitió vivir para volverse a encontrar.


**EL ERROR NO HABÍA SIDO**

 _ **Beta: Vnik Lord**_

 _Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The Game is On!" del Foro I am sherlocked._

 **Advertencias: Contiene angst provocado por una enfermedad infantil, sin embargo, al final todo se resuelve y las cosas terminan bien. Aunque estoy en contra de echar a perder toda mi trama con esta advertencia, pues quiero evitar que dejen de leer después de los primeros párrafos y me den la oportunidad de contar una historia completamente mágica.**

 **Espero que nadie quiere matarme por mi pequeño retrato de la asexualidad, tan sólo es mi primer acercamiento y en esta ocasión era por un motivo diferente.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

-Esto es un error. –La mujer se tallaba las manos y miraba el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo desparramado sobre la inmensa cama. Estaba vestido con su pijama de color negro, esa que tenía dibujos de calaveras como si de piratas se tratara. Respiraba con lentitud, cada elevación de su tórax parecía un logro y ella dudaba que la siguiente respiración sucediera. No podía apartar sus ojos de ese movimiento y las dos horas que habían pasado desde su llegada del hospital las había pasado así, siendo testigo de que la vida no lo abandonaba aun.

-Un error.

No sabía bien a lo que se refería, si al hecho de que había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que algo sucedía con su hijo o al tiempo que había pasado internado en el hospital entre estudios y tratamiento inservibles. Aunque tal vez lo más lógico sería pensar que se refería a que había firmado los papeles del alta voluntaria porque su hijo sufría y de todos modos no podían hacer nada por él. Seguramente eso había sido un error, porque ahora estaba en su casa, podía tomar su pequeña mano y acariciar su cabeza sin que nadie viniera a quitarla o pedirle que saliera de la habitación.

Pero era un error porque lo había condenado a morir, en cosa de días si es que los médicos habían podido acertar en algo de lo que les habían dicho. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas y no las detenía, tenía el corazón roto y se sentía por completo inútil. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era abrazarlo, contarle sus cuentos favoritos y dejarlo ver las caricaturas que prefería, dejarse rodear por sus bracitos sin fuerza y escuchar su voz que era apenas un susurro mientras le decía "te quiero mami".

Lo iba a perder y no tenía idea de si podría sobrevivir a aquella desgracia, seguro se iba a morir con él. No era que no pensara en sus otros hijos, lo hacía, pero Sherrinford tenía doce años y Mycroft diez, ninguno de los dos eran muy apegados a ella y solían pasar días sin dirigirle otras palabras que no fueran educados "buenos días" o "buenas noches". Ninguno era como Sherlock, quien estaba por cumplir siete años, él era especial.

Sherlock sonreía mientras corría por la casa armado con su espada de madera seguido por Redbeard, llegaba a la cocina y le decía muy serio "he venido a robar su tesoro y será mejor que no oponga resistencia". Usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un sombrero negro con una calavera de color blanco, debajo de eso, un paliacate rojo que cubría por completo sus rizos negros. Se iba muy contento con el perro pegado a sus talones cuando ella le daba diez galletas, su tesoro, seguro volvería cuando las terminara a cometer un nuevo acto de piratería.

-Mami –la vocecita de su hijo la sacó de la ensoñación que disfrutaba, días tranquilos, días mejores. La miraba con sus ojos húmedos, afiebrados, era momento de la medicina, que lo único que hacía era bajarle la temperatura para que no estuviera incómodo. Le contó un cuento después de darle el líquido amargo y él la agarró por el brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sosteniéndola, casi en un mudo ruego porque no lo dejara solo ni un segundo.- Te quiero mami.

Ella estuvo a punto de romper a llorar pero se recordó que frente a Sherlock no podía hacerlo, debía sonreír, asegurarle que a pesar de todo, las cosas estarían bien. Se quedó dormido después de comer un poco de sopa, por fortuna esta vez no había vomitado y finalmente tenía algo caliente en el estómago. Ella se estaba adormeciendo a su lado cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente y la luz del pasillo se coló dentro.

-Violette.

La voz de su esposo había sido un susurro pero casi fue como un grito dentro de la habitación en completo silencio, se apresuró a salir para que pudiera hablar sin perturbar el sueño de su hijo. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de las otras puertas que se cerraron tratando de ser discretos, sus hijos mayores querían saber lo que pasaba, aunque no fueran los niños más cariñosos del mundo se preocupaban por su hermano.

Se sorprendió de lo que encontró en el pasillo, su esposo estaba junto a una mujer, era más joven que ella, tal vez unos diez años menor, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se le veía cansada, ojeras negras decoraban sus parpados y su ropa estaba desarreglada, casi podría decir que la había vestido por muchos días. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes pero no sabía en dónde.

-En el hospital –dijo ella adivinando que trataba de ubicarla.- Nos hemos visto en el pasillo, usted tomaba el camino de la derecha a la salida del elevador y yo a la izquierda.

-El área de cardiología. –La voz de Violette había tomado un tono de pena inmensa. La mujer asintió.

-John siempre ha estado enfermo, lo han operado muchas veces durante los últimos seis años, ya no lo soporta más.

Había pasado seis años y medio con un Sherlock sano, vibrante, un niño fuerte que gustaba de jugar y de demostrarle su amor, no tenía idea de lo que debía ser tener a un hijo enfermo desde el momento de su nacimiento.

-Hablé con su esposo cuando vi que daban de alta a su hijo. –La mujer rubia la miraba a los ojos y por un momento sintió la comprensión de ser dos madres que no podían más que ver como sus hijos se iban de su lado.- Pensé que todo estaba mejor pero él dijo que lo dieron de alta porque no hay nada más que hacer.

Los ojos de Violette se llenaron de lágrimas, esas mismas que había combatido por no derramar mientras contaba el cuento a su hijo. La mujer la tomó de la mano y sintió su calor y por un segundo, se sintió ligeramente mejor aunque no entendía la razón.

-A mi hijo –dijo y sacó una fotografía que parecía que había sido sostenido un millón de veces, era obvio que era una imagen vieja, estaba arrugada y algo opaca, se la mostró y el pequeño bebé rodeado de tubos le partió el corazón- también lo han desahuciado, no le dan más que unos días de vida.

Se le partió la voz en pedazos y Violette supo que ella la entendía, nadie más la comprendía de la manera que esa mujer lo hacía.

-La última cirugía no funcionó, su corazón está muy cansado para seguir latiendo.

Dijo unas cosas más, seguramente había escuchado a los médicos repitiendo aquello una y otra vez, Violette no entendía todo, como de la misma manera el resto de su familia no entendía cuando ella les explicaba del tipo de cáncer que tenía Sherlock y como era a tal grado agresivo que en seis meses estaba por llevarse la vida de su hijo.

-Pero hay una esperanza.

Los ojos de Violette de inmediato se encendieron, ¿era cierto? La palabra esperanza había muerto semanas atrás de su vocabulario y daría lo que fuera por aferrarse a una.

De verdad, daría lo que fuera.

* * *

-Fue un error.

Su esposo la tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en el dorso, uno cálido y lleno de amor. Estaban viendo a los niños estudiar, Sherrinford y Mycroft competían por resolver cuestionarios interminables, como siempre lo habían hecho, para demostrar que uno era mejor que el otro. Sherlock bajó su libro de química y los miró con desdén, ella sabía que estaba cansado de escucharlos hablar pero quería que por lo menos pasaran el tiempo en la misma habitación, de otra manera estarían encerrados en su cuarto y ella no los vería ni unos cuantos minutos.

Redbeard se acercó a Sherlock y por un segundo ella sintió que de nuevo veía a su pequeño amoroso que tanto extrañaba, él colocó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del perro y lo acarició. Una, dos, tres veces antes de cerrar el libro de golpe para entonces levantarse y salir sin siquiera decir algo. Ella suspiró, no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus otros hijos se habían levantado de igual manera, los tenía enfrente y con algo de dudas se acercaron para abrazarla, Mycroft hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Sherrinford le dijera "te quiero mamá".

Todos sabían que ella se derrumbaría si no hacían algo, así que hacían lo que podían y aunque no estuviera en su naturaleza ser así, lo harían por ella. Ella rompió a llorar y los abrazó muy fuerte, pasó casi una hora antes de que pudiera soltarlos sin miedo a que todo fuera un sueño y tuviera que darse cuenta de que Sherlock había muerto en lugar de estar en su cuarto leyendo sobre la composición de todas las cosas y no sobre piratas.

Tal vez si se habían equivocado pero la mujer, cuyo nombre era Ella Watson, dijo que era la única manera. No había nada en la ciencia, en la medicina, que pudiera ayudar a Sherlock, eso ya se lo habían repetido más médicos de los que creyó ser capaz de consultar. Pero Ella decía que había otras maneras, sin embargo, todo tenía un precio y si le ofrecían su corazón, podría curarlo.

Al principio estuvo muy confundida, ¿el corazón de Sherlock? Ella les explicó que se refería a esa parte de cada ser humano que podía amar a los demás, esa parte que hacía que Sherlock le dijera te quiero o sonriera cuando la veía aparecer afuera de su escuela para recogerlo cada tarde.

-¿Pero vivirá? –preguntó casi con desesperación.

-Sí. Y su corazón, la fuerza del mismo, curará el débil y lastimado corazón de mi hijo y vivirá también.

Violette no dudó. Si jamás volvía a abrazarla, si jamás volvía a besarla, si jamás volvía decirle lo mucho que la quería; nada de eso importaba porque podría verlo crecer y vivir su vida. Eso era lo que importaba y por lo mismo dijo que sí y fue mucho tiempo después que pensó que a lo mejor no había sido la mejor decisión. Pero entonces recordaba que la opción era que para esos momentos Sherlock ya no estuviera vivo, era cuando volvía repetirse que no importaba, que no pasaba nada si su hijo era incapaz de amar, eso no importaba.

Sólo que lo extrañaba, más de lo que se imaginó.

* * *

Victor Trevor estaba gritando y lo que decía eran cosas horribles. Violette se alarmó y encontró a su hijo y al chico con el que salía discutiendo fuera de la casa, el chico sostenía a Sherlock por el brazo y trataba de jalarlo, pero su hijo logró zafarse de eso y caminó con decisión hacía la puerta.

-¿Qué soy para ti Sherlock? ¿Basura?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, la expresión de su cara no le decía nada a Violette, parecía que le daba lo mismo que ella estuviera ahí, presenciando aquella discusión. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a Victor. Lo había conocido ese mismo año y comenzó a llevarlo a casa, el chico se veía enamorado, solía hablar todo el tiempo y abrazarlo, Sherlock tan sólo parecía cansado y jamás retribuía ninguno de los gestos cariñosos que él le daba. Ella no entendía la razón por la cual estaban juntos pero jamás tuvo el valor de preguntarle nada a su hijo.

-Parece que eres lento o estúpido, porque ya te lo dije varias veces, espero que esta última vez te sea más clara y dejes de preguntar idioteces.

Violette se asustó, el rostro de Victor se contorsionó de dolor y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, tuvo la necesidad de irlo a abrazar y tranquilizarlo, pero se contuvo porque no habría sido lo adecuado.

-Lo único que quería de ti era que me cogieras, que me metieras la única parte de tu cuerpo que me interesaba y que lo hicieras tan profundo que me hiciera gritar.

Violette gritó, entre indignada, sorprendida y terriblemente apenada por Victor. El chico se estaba apretando el pecho y estaba llorando de una manera que era obvio que sus sentimientos estaban siendo destrozados.

-¿Ahora entiendes? –La voz de Sherlock estaba cargada de desprecio y era horrible para una madre escuchar aquello.- Ya no me sirves para nada.

Dio media vuelta de nuevo y pasó junto a ella, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe. Violette hizo lo único que pudo y tomó a Victor Trevor entre sus brazos y trató de sostenerlo, terminaron sentados en el pasto, el chico siguió llorando por horas hasta que Mycroft llegó y pudo encargarle que lo llevara a su casa y se asegurara de que entraba.

Pero estaba vivo, Sherlock tenía ahora dieciséis años y había tenido una relación de pareja con un chico con la única intención de tener relaciones con él, casi como un experimento y ahora había terminado y no se tentó el corazón para deshacerse de él.

¿El corazón?

Violette tuvo que repetirse mil veces su mantra. "Pero está vivo". Sin embargo ahora parecía que su hijo estaba lastimando a otras personas, no sólo a ella, no sólo a su padre, y las cosas no eran tan sencillas como habían parecido años atrás.

Pero está vivo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar en la soledad de la cocina hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes vivía aun en la casa de sus padres pese a haber tenido la oportunidad de tener un departamento en el centro de la ciudad por una simple razón. Sherlock. Sabía que si lo dejaba solo con su madre llegaría el momento en que ella se rendiría y se dejaría llevar por la tristeza que la había atormentado los diez años previos. La misma tristeza que se llevó a su padre cinco años atrás cuando un infarto masivo lo hizo caer muerto en el jardín de la casa.

Sherrinford se había ido a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, cuando cumplió dieciocho años simplemente anunció que había conseguido una beca completa para estudiar en Francia y al día siguiente, ya no estaba. Su madre no entendía nada, como podía abandonarlos de esa manera y después, no tomarse unos minutos para llamar aunque fuera de vez en cuando. Llevaban tres años sin verlo. Al principio fueron a verlo, cuando vivía en París, pero luego les dijo que no estaba en la misma ciudad y aún seguían esperando que les informara en dónde vivía actualmente.

Sabía que no era culpa de Sherlock por eso no lo increpaba, aunque eso era algo difícil, prácticamente imposible, de comprender para las demás personas. Victor Trevor había seguido llorando todo el camino hasta su casa y lo tuvo que sacar casi cargado del asiento del copiloto de su auto. Le dijo que tocara la puerta, que su madre abriría, sin embargo pasaron varios minutos y no parecía haber movimiento alguno en la casa.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –Susurró su pregunta y Mycroft la escuchó porque estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, parecía que si lo dejaba, el chico se derrumbaría en el piso y no quería eso, no quería que sus padres lo encontraran en ese estado.

-No lo puedo explicar. –Respondió sencillamente y era la verdad. Años atrás, tanto él como Sherrinford había visto llegar a su padre con la mujer rubia que le aseguró a su madre que la magia existía y que a través de ella podían salvar a Sherlock y al hijo de la mujer. Entraron al cuarto de su hermano y ellos los siguieron, ninguno trató de detenerlos porque estaban muy concentrados creyendo en la imposible. Porque la magia no existe repetía Mycroft, sólo en los cuentos.

-Pero yo lo amo, ¡es verdad! –Victor parecía estar casi borracho pero era sólo la tristeza, se lanzó a los brazos de Mycroft y siguió derramando lágrimas amargas. Le creía aunque no lo entendía, haberse enamorado de su hermano era una tontería, Sherlock jamás correspondió a ninguno de los gestos cariñosos del chico, por lo tanto, carecía de toda lógica esperar algo más que lo que obtuvo.

-Deberías haber entendido que él no iba a amarte de vuelta. –Las palabras de Mycroft escaparon sin poderlas controlar y Victor no hizo otra cosa que seguir llorando en sus brazos. Su mente lo remontó una vez más a ese día cuando se ocultaba detrás de su hermano mayor mientras al mismo tiempo, intentaba ver lo que sucedía. La mujer rubia estaba sentada en la cama al lado de su hermano pequeño, un pedazo de niño tan delgado que parecía imposible que siguiera respirando. Eso fue lo que más impactó a Mycroft al ver regresar a Sherlock del hospital, estaba pálido y la delgadez de su cuerpo asustaba.

La mujer tocó el rostro de su hermano y en el instante abrió los ojos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa cansada, no como las que solían adornar el rostro de Sherlock cuando hacía travesuras o simplemente, era feliz. Estuvo a punto de gritar porque ese niño triste no se parecía a su hermano y él, aunque jamás antes lo hubiera aceptado, quería volver a verlo correr detrás de Redbeard mientras escapaba del malvado corsario español que vivía en el primer cuarto a la derecha de las escaleras.

Él era el malvado corsario español, Mycroft "Federico Sin Barba Serra", el terrible capitán que siempre le gruñía cuando entraba a sus dominios y que se negaba a compartir su tesoro de pastelillos que guardaba celosamente.

Pareció que tuvieron una conversación sin palabras, Sherlock era así, te miraba y sabía todo de ti, sin embargo, sonreía y decía cosas como "es lindo que te gusten las caricaturas, ¿vemos una juntos?". De repente su hermano asintió y la mujer pareció recuperar la vida, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho de su hermano.

-Te quiero mami –dijo Sherlock y su madre fue a depositar un beso en su frente.- Te quiero papi –su padre lo besó de igual manera.- Te quiero Ford, te quiero Myc.

Estuvo a punto de gritar que no quería que pasara lo que iba a pasar aunque no tenía idea de que se suponía que iba a pasar, pero se sentía como una despedida y su corazón se había estrujado al escuchar a su hermanito decir que lo quería. ¡No! Por favor que no sucediera porque Sherlock era diferente, Sherlock era mejor que cualquiera de ellos, Sherlock….

Entonces sucedió, no lo habría creído nunca de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Una luz se elevó del cuerpo de su hermano, tenía el color rojo más cálido y los cubrió por completo, les dio un calor inmenso y Mycroft se sintió bien, se sintió amado y supo que era el amor de su hermano por cada uno de ellos. La luz emitió un sonido, era el latido de un corazón, firme a pesar de todo lo demás, un corazón que no se daba por vencido a pesar del mal que carcomía el cerebro de su hermano.

La mujer dijo palabras extrañas, se concentró en las mismas mientras la luz se volvía cada vez más pequeña y se condensaba en sus manos, pareció absorberla y una vez que desapareció dentro de ella, comenzó a recitar otras palabras con mucha fuerza. Sherlock se había desmayado, eso pensó Mycroft porque cayó sobre los almohadones y su respiración era casi imperceptible. Una luz, esta vez negra, salió de su cabeza y pareció luchar, quería regresar pero las palabras de la mujer parecían comandarla a irse, cosa que logró después de minutos que parecieron eternos. Se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta que dejó de brillar y se esfumó en la nada.

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos ya no era el mismo, les dijo con voz fría que salieran de su habitación, que estaba tratando de dormir y recibió de mala gana los besos que su madre quería darle. Al final todos acabaron de regreso en el pasillo porque su hermano pequeño se había puesto a gritar que quería dormir.

-El corazón de Sherlock, su capacidad de amar, la llevaré con John y él vivirá –dijo la mujer rubia y abrazó a todos los presentes antes de salir corriendo con dirección al hospital. Magia, era mejor cuando era parte sólo de los cuentos, algo imposible. Sherlock estaba vivo pero desde ese día, se dedicó a romper el corazón de sus padres quienes parecían valorar todos los días si no había sido un error aceptar lo que aquella mujer les ofreció.

Pero estaba vivo. De verdad, Mycroft lo entendía de esa manera, la otra opción hubiera sido verlo morir en esa cama, días o semanas después, en medio de dolores de cabeza horribles que lo hacían gritar y retorcerse. Lo había visto antes de que lo llevaran al hospital, como caía cuan largo era sujetando su cabeza y rogando que detuvieran el dolor. No, esa opción hubiera sido un error, lo que hicieron sus padres fue la decisión correcta.

Fueron los labios de Victor Trevor lo que lo trajeron al presente, sentirlos presionados sobre los suyos en una exigente demanda para que correspondiera el beso que le estaba dando. Pensó apartarlo pero el chico había visto sus ilusiones con su hermano destrozadas y pese a que Mycroft se mostraba frío y desapegado, era una simple fachada que usaba como protección. Comenzó a besar a Victor con fuerza y en cosa de minutos lo tenía gimiendo en su boca mientras lo presionaba contra la puerta de su casa vacía y movía sus caderas de arriba a abajo creando fricción.

-¿Soy detestable? –preguntó mientras Mycroft se dejaba llevar por la situación, pensando que ese chico no era Victor si no alguien más, alguien que siempre había visto pasar frente de él de camino a su universidad. Un hombre ligeramente mayor, un hombre hermoso que le provocaba los pensamientos más candentes que jamás confesaría. Victor no era Victor, era él, en su uniforme de la policía, dejando que lo besara y provocándole un orgasmo dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Soy alguien que sólo sirve para usar y tirar? –La nueva pregunta de Victor hizo que Mycroft se detuviera y lo mirara a los ojos, estaban anegados de lágrimas y el chico se veían exageradamente joven pese a ser dos años más grande que su hermano.

-Tienes que creerme Victor Trevor –le dijo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.- Mi hermano no puede amar a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, debiste darte cuenta y no enamorarte de él.

-Pensé que cambiaría –dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, Mycroft tuvo que volver a besarlo, deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca y tratar de arrebatarle la tristeza que parecía amenazar con ahogarlo.

-Jamás pienses eso, porque nunca sucede. –Mycroft dejó que sus besos fueran perdiendo intensidad hasta que se volvieron dulces y los depositaba en sus mejillas, en su frente, en la punta de la nariz. Esos sentimientos no era por Victor, esos sentimientos los causaba otra persona, el Oficial de Policía, patrullando los alrededores de su universidad muy temprano por la mañana; Mycroft siempre pensó que tenía el turno de la noche y debía terminar alrededor de las 6 am y se cruzaba con él de regreso a la Estación. Por eso todos los días se levantaba temprano y salía a comprar a café para beber sentado en la banca del patio, esperando que abrieran la biblioteca, lo hacía por esos segundos que el Oficial pasaba frente a él y sonreía.

-Busca a alguien de quien no quieras cambiar nada y que a ti no te pida más que ser como eres, enamórate de esa persona y jamás vuelvas a pensar en mi hermano.

Victor se abrazó a él y finalmente se tranquilizó, se limpió el rostro y buscó en su pantalón las llaves de su casa, abrió la puerta y justo antes de entrar en ella le dio un último beso en los labios a Mycroft. Murmuró un gracias y se perdió dentro de su vivienda. Eran las tres de la mañana, casi se fue de espaldas al consultar la hora en su reloj. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Victor?

La cafetería a tres cuadras de la universidad jamás cerraba y él no le apetecía llegar a su casa justo en ese momento. Dejó el coche en una calle cercana y echó a correr bajo una leve lluvia hasta el local, debió haber usado su paraguas pero esta vez la lluvia le pareció agradable. Entró y había dos personas sentadas platicando, era impensable que tuviera clientes a esa hora de la madrugada pero así era.

-¿Insomnio? –Preguntó el que parecía el dueño del lugar, un hombre alto y fornido, de espesa barba negra y ojos oscuros.

-Algo peor. –Respondió Mycroft tras lo cual pidió uno de esos cafés que parecen tener todo menos café, era una dosis extra de azúcar que no se podía permitir, las calorías eran excesivas. Sólo que justo en ese momento le importaba muy poco la dieta.- ¿Por qué jamás cierra?

La pregunta la formuló sin pensar, sabía que durante la mañana atendía una chica joven y una mujer mayor, en la tarde estaban a cargo tres muchachos que de hecho estudiaban en la universidad y por la noche y la madrugada él, el hombre entrado en años que sin embargo se veía fuerte como un roble.

-Fui policía, durante treinta años –respondió mientras terminaba de preparar el café.- Las rondas en la madrugada son terribles, circulas con la patrulla y no hay nada abierto, más que algún Tesco con su café de sabor horrible.

-¿Vienen muchos policías? –Mycroft estaba sorbiendo su café con mucho cuidado y entablando una conversación trivial, cosa que no solía hacer pero que había aprendido a hacer porque su madre lo necesitaba. Llegaba de la escuela y hablaba con ella hasta de los dramas de la BBC, de otra manera ella se habría quedado en silencio y se habría ido a esconder a su cuarto para llorar.

-Bastantes patrullas y los chicos que caminan por los alrededores del campus –respondió y consultó su reloj, fue hacia su máquina y preparó un expreso, justo cuando lo tenía listo la puerta se abrió anunciado por la campanilla. Mycroft volteó a ver quién había entrado por puro reflejo al escuchar el sonido, se quedó sin palabras. Ahí estaba, el Oficial de Policía en toda su gloria, con su uniforme ajustado, protegido de la lluvia con una gruesa chamarra amarilla.

-Siempre a tiempo Lestrade –le dijo el hombre al recién llegado. Mycroft no estaba seguro de estar respirando, jamás había estado tan cerca de su Oficial de Policía. ¿Su? Estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír histéricamente y corría el riesgo de ser arrestado por comportamiento extraño, aunque, sería arrestado por el Oficial Lestrade, lo cual era bastante tentador. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos estúpidos y trató de recuperar la normalidad de su comportamiento.

-Gracias –dijo el Oficial al tomar el café del mostrador, sacó un billete pero el dueño negó con la cabeza.

-Es sábado Lestrade, sabes que no pagas nada en sábado. –El Oficial sonrió y agradeció de nuevo, Mycroft estaba perdido, había visto esa sonrisa dirigida a él pero jamás tan cerca, podría haber hecho algo idiota en ese momento inspirado por esa sonrisa, como comenzar a besarlo salvajemente.

-Es una lástima –dijo de repente el Oficial y Mycroft casi se desmaya al ver que estaba hablándole y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para tranquilizar sus neuronas y poder responder con palabras coherentes.

-¿Qué es una lástima? –Preguntó con curiosidad y quiso pensar que su voz había sonado normal y no era un chillido nervioso.

-Que alguien te haya marcado como suyo y ese alguien no haya sido yo.

Los dedos del Oficial estaban en su cuello, tocando una parte de su piel que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba expuesta. Recordaba a Victor besándolo en el cuello, deshaciendo los botones de su camisa y aflojando su corbata, debería haberse arreglado antes de bajar del coche, debería haberse visto en el espejo porque ahora sabía que el muchachito Trevor le había dejado una furiosa marca morada que gritaba a todo el mundo que quisiera escuchar que había pasado buenos momentos no mucho tiempo antes.

-Tal vez no sea una lástima tan grande si te digo que estaba pensando en ti.

Había momentos en la vida de Mycroft donde no entendía como era que lo que parecía tan malo terminaba convirtiéndose en algo bueno. Había llevado a Victor a su casa y lo había consolado durante un tiempo más prolongado de lo que imaginó. No quería regresar a su casa y lo único que pensó fue en tomar un café, acabando en la cafetería donde el protagonista de sus fantasías pasaba a comprar un expreso durante su turno de madrugada. Y ahora, ante una frase inesperada que demostraba interés, le había respondido con una similar con toda la intención de provocarlo.

Él. Mycroft Holmes. Quien pensaba que el amor lo único que causaba era dolor y para probarlo, tenía la muerte de su padre y el sufrir de su madre, así como el abandono de su hermano mayor.

-Gregory Lestrade –dijo el Oficial y le tendió la mano.

-Mycroft Holmes –respondió y estrechó esa mano.

* * *

Dos años después Sherlock entró a la Facultad de Química y Mycroft se mudó a un departamento en el centro, cerca de la universidad, más por Gregory que por él. Su madre estaba feliz, porque estaba en una relación estable con un chico que parecía amarlo con todo su corazón.

Sherrinford había regresado. Sus noticias eran impresionantes, se había casado y estaba esperando el nacimiento de un hijo, los había invitado a conocer a su esposa, una chica de Lyons de nombre Rosalie. Tenía una buena vida y parecía feliz y pese a los años de silencio, no le guardaban rencor y se habían abrazado buen rato para demostrarlo.

Cuando el niño nació fueron a conocerlo y esta vez llevaron a Sherlock, quien lo vio por un segundo y no tuvo la intención de acercarse para cargarlo o expresar lo hermoso que era. Gregory estaba más emocionado que cualquiera y al ser el hermano mayor de una familia grande, le dio muchos consejos a Rosalie para cuidar de un recién nacido. Mycroft y su madre sonrieron, era algo hermoso ver a aquel hombre cargando al niñito.

Sherlock estaba molesto, gracias al viaje a Francia había perdido la primera semana de clases después de las vacaciones de fin de año, no era que pudiera perder algo, pero el estar en el laboratorio le daba cierta tranquilidad que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. Su molestia aumentó cuando se encontró que los laboratorios iban a ser remodelados y que estarían usando los de la Facultad de Medicina, eso significaba cruzar el campus hasta el otro extremo por lo menos dos veces al día.

Los laboratorios de Medicina eran menos usados, estaban ocupados sólo unas cuantas horas durante el día, revisó las materias, Bioquímica e Inmunología ocupaban más horas los miércoles y viernes, pero el resto del tiempo podría tenerlos disponibles para sus experimentos. La primera semana los usaba muy temprano, antes de que los alumnos bajaran de las aulas de Anatomía y prácticamente no se cruzaba con nadie en el edificio vacío. Cruzaba el campus para ir a sus clases, sus profesores no decían nada cuando llegaba tarde, sus evaluaciones eran perfectas y diseñaba experimentos novedosos que ellos ocupaban luego en otras clases.

Cruzaba de nuevo el campus con el resto de sus compañeros para ir a las prácticas, aunque él hacía otras diferentes, nadie le decía nada por lo mismo, era obvio para todos que era un genio y cuando alguno había intentado interactuar con él, terminaba siendo vapuleado por una sarta de palabras hirientes. Sherlock Holmes estaba aislado pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo y nunca lo había hecho.

Tenía que salir unas horas porque por la tarde los futuros médicos usaban el laboratorio y regresaba después de la comida, que por cierto se saltaba y prefería pasar el tiempo leyendo en la computadora alguna revista en línea de química experimental. Lo sacaban ya de noche y eso porque el conserje era fuerte y lo amenazaba con el trapeador. Al principio pensó que era como todos, pura palabrería, pero después sintió el mechudo mojado caer sobre su cabeza y no le quedó de otra que salirse.

La décima semana las cosas cambiaron. En su camino hacia el laboratorio encontró a un chico y una chica besándose. Ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho, se le veía emocionada y producía gemidos que eran silenciados por la boca de su compañero. Pero él parecía estar ausente y cuando el beso terminó la miró con expresión vacía.

-¿Nada? –Preguntó ella y el negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento Watson, pensé que mentías.

-Te lo dije muchas veces Morstan –respondió él y al escuchar su voz Sherlock sintió algo. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo con claridad porque se había detenido al escuchar los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar, pero su voz era clara y resonaba dentro de su ser.- Se llama asexualidad y lo último que me interesa es tener relaciones sexuales contigo o con nadie más.

-Tal vez si lo intentas con un chico…

-¿Conoces a Moran? –Dijo él y ella asintió.- Pues lo intenté con él y sabes bien que el hombre es prácticamente perfecto y fue lo mismo, no me interesa.

-¡Dioses Watson! –exclamó ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Que desperdicio.

-No hables así, no todo en la vida es sexo ¿sabes? –La voz de él sonaba convencida pero no se le escapó a Sherlock el hecho de que sonaba triste. Había identificado un sentimiento en aquel muchacho y él nunca prestaba atención a cosas así, ni siquiera cuando veía a su madre llorar o a sus hermanos sonreír.

-A veces pienso que tu corazón está roto.

A las palabras de ella siguió un silencio cargado de cosas no dichas, Sherlock sabía que el chico estaba molesto y que se había enojado al escuchar lo del corazón roto. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera detectar los cambios del ánimo del desconocido de esa manera?

-Mi corazón está bien, mi madre lo arregló.

-Los médicos lo arreglaron. –Corrigió la chica ante la afirmación anterior y la molestia que venía de él aumentó, Sherlock sabía que quería que ella se fuera, que desapareciera y no volviera a molestarlo más.

-Dijiste que me creías. –La voz de él parecía un pozo de amargura y Sherlock sintió una opresión en el pecho, tuvo que llevarse las manos al lugar exacto donde latía su corazón.

-La magia no existe John Watson. –Ella le dio un beso en la nariz y se alejó de él, pasó al lado de Sherlock y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. El chico se quedó recargado en la pared y Sherlock se decidió a recorrer el camino hasta él, más bien hasta el laboratorio se corrigió al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

Justo al pasar frente al chico este alzó la cabeza y lo miró de frente. Esos ojos azules, infinitos ojos azules, profundos y preciosos ojos azules. Había un recuerdo muy tonto en su cabeza, uno donde una mujer que parecía una hada, de hermosa cabellera rubia e infinitos ojos azules lo miraba, estaba sentada en su cama y sin pronunciar una palabra ella le había contado sobre su hijo. Un niñito pequeño, delgado, frágil; quien jamás había podido jugar, correr, saltar o hacer lo mismo que los demás niños. Porque su corazón estaba tan roto que cualquier cosa podría hacer que se detuviera y entonces, moriría.

Recordaba que el hada le había pedido un favor pero era un favor terrible, le costaría su corazón y después de eso, nunca más podría amar a nadie. Ni a su madre, ni a su padre ni a sus hermanos, ni a su perro. Pero había visto la imagen del niñito de ojos azules y había quedado prendado, era precioso, su sonrisa era tímida y dolía verlo acostado, sin poder levantarse sin correr el riesgo de morir. Ese niño no merecía eso y si él tenía que sacrificar su amor por verlo vivir, lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo.

Asintió y el hada le dio el tiempo suficiente para decirles a todos que los quería. Después de eso todo fue tan diferente que se convenció que ese recuerdo no era tal, que era producto de algún estúpido cuento y lo enterró en lo más profundo de su mente. Encima de él había construido un Palacio con todas las cosas que le interesaban, pero el estar de frente a los ojos azules de su recuerdo, parecía que todo temblaba y amenazaba con derrumbarse.

No supo en qué momento se había acercado a John y mucho menos se enteró en qué momento John había dejado que prácticamente estuviera pegado a su cuerpo. Todo parecía muy claro ahora, sentía un calor invadir su cuerpo, el calor venía el chico de ojos azules frente de él y despertaba cada célula de su existencia. Cuando bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios, su corazón volvió a latir como antes y todo lo que había dejado de sentir, renacía.

* * *

Regresó a su casa y era como verla por primera vez después de años de estar ausente. Había estado llorando por horas porque al ir recordando las cosas que dejó de sentir se dio cuenta de que su padre había muerto y él ni siquiera le dio importancia. John lo había abrazado y cuando fue obvio que serían encontrados por los alumnos de Medicina, uno sobre del otro, en el pasillo que llevaba a los laboratorios, consiguió con mucho trabaja hacer que se subiera al elevador para llegar a la azotea.

Ahí lo había seguido consolando porque lo entendía, todo lo que él no había sentido John lo había sufrido o gozado. Su madre lo había llevado a vivir muy al norte, en Shetland, un conjunto de islas que formaban parte de Escocia. Su familia vivía ahí, ellos sabían lo que había pasado y no hacían preguntas cuando John de repente reía como si estuviera muy feliz y lloraba como si alguien muy querido hubiera muerto.

-Deberías llevarlo a ver al otro chico –le decía su abuela a su madre pero Ella Watson tenía miedo, pensaba que el hechizo no era tan fuerte, que había usado la aceptación de un niño de seis años y si se veían de nuevo, podría ser que el corazón regresara a su dueño original y John muriera en el acto.

John suplicó durante mucho tiempo hasta que su madre le permitió seguir su vocación y aplicar para la Facultad de Medicina en Londres, había pasado mucho tiempo y el hechizo no se podía romper ahora, por lo que su hijo estaba a salvo aunque se cruzara con él. Cosa que durante casi todo un año no sucedió hasta que Mary lo convenció de encontrarse con ella para llevar a cabo un experimento.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con un muchacho alto y delgado, dueño de los ojos más intensos que hubiera mirado en su vida, con unos hermosos rizos negros cayendo sobre su frente y con unos labios que por primera vez en la vida se le antojaba besar. Seguía llorando porque recordaba como su padre estaba barriendo las hojas en el jardín de su casa y un segundo después se desplomaba sin vida. Lo había visto todo desde la ventana de su habitación y su única reacción fue cerrar la cortina.

-Soy un monstruo –comenzó a decir y John no toleraba que hablara de esa manera de él. No lo era, no era un monstruo, era todo lo contrario, era un ser único y maravilloso que había aceptado salvar su vida aunque no lo conocía y le había dado la inmensa fuerza de su corazón para curar el suyo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula, su precioso cuello.

-No lo eres –murmuró sobre su piel y fue extraño experimentar por primera vez un estremecimiento al sentir como él temblaba.- Eres mi héroe, te amo.

Lo decía de verdad, era sincero aunque fuera incomprensible para cualquiera, sabía que él lo entendía y sabía que era mutuo. Lo sabía por la manera en las manos de él se había aferrado a su cuerpo, por la manera en que buscaba besarlo de igual manera y se estremecía al sentir sus cuerpos en comunión.

Ser asexual era como una bendición para John, jamás pensó que su falta de interés en todos fuera consecuencia del hechizo que su madre había realizado doce años atrás. Ser asexual era liberador, no sentía ningún interés en las personas, ni siquiera de manera romántica, y eso era bueno, le quitaba mucha presión y se deshacía de aquellos que eran intolerantes y le decían que era un fenómeno. Pero ahora lo entendía, todo estaba mal en su creencia y resultó que lo que verdaderamente pasaba con él era que en su corazón sólo existía una persona.

Esa persona que ahora estaba entre sus brazos y lo besaba con desesperación, dejando que sus manos recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo que le era posible tocar. Lo deseaba con locura, jamás había sentido algo así y ahora era difícil de controlar, por lo que tuvo que abrazarlo hasta tranquilizarse. Lo había encontrado, aunque Londres fuera inmensa, lo había encontrado sin siquiera buscarlo.

Cuando lo acompañó a su casa abrieron la puerta a un hogar lleno de risas, resultó que su hermano Sherrinford estaba de visita con el bebé y su esposa. Mycroft estaba también ahí con Gregory y su madre en medio de todos, sonriendo. De repente lo vieron, se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Estaba tomado de la mano de John y eso no era lo impresionante, sino la expresión de su rostro. Era como volverlo a ver siendo un niño pequeño, los ojos iluminados y la sonrisa en sus labios, conteniendo la sorpresa por verlos a todos juntos y además, con el pequeño bebé que parecía contrariado de que todos hubieran dejado de hablar.

-Mami –dijo y todos estuvieron seguros de haber escuchado esa vocecita de seis años, quebrada y a punto de llorar. Se levantaron de inmediato y la primera en rodearla con sus brazos fue su madre, pero otro par se unió en segundos, era Mycroft y al final Sherrinford, quien los apretó como si no quisiera dejar escapar ese pequeño milagro.

John esperó pero no se alejó, no podría volverse a alejar, tan sólo de pensarlo sentía una angustia que se volvía intolerable. Rosalie con el bebé en brazos y Gregory, miraban todo y entendían, uno de los temas de conversación que se llevaba con los Holmes era la enfermedad de Sherlock y lo que pasó aquel día cuando la mujer rubia se había llevado su corazón para curar a su hijo. Los ojos de ambos estaban posados en el chico rubio y no les quedaba la menor duda de que era John y que afortunadamente, en contra de todo, se había encontrado con Sherlock.

El nudo de abrazos que habían formado los Holmes se deshizo tan sólo para que Violette pudiera atraer a John al centro y darle todos los besos de los que fue capaz antes de repetir mil veces que le agradecía. Aquello duró mucho, tanto que Rosalie tuvo que llevar a su bebé a dormir y Gregory les trajo a todos mantas para cubrirlos del frío de la noche antes de tener que salir en dirección a la Estación de Policía para iniciar su turno.

Finalmente, pese a las pérdidas que habían sufrido en el camino, el señor Holmes, Redbeard, finalmente, los Holmes estaban completos.

* * *

El error no había sido aceptar que la magia era real y que podía curar el cáncer de un niño de seis años y el corazón enfermo de otro.

El error no había sido dejar que Sherlock aceptara y le diera su corazón a John.

El error no había sido salvar la vida de ambos niños.

El error había sido separarlos después de eso.

Pero era un error que había sido corregido y las cosas estaban bien.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer, de verdad, gracias por darme la oportunidad pese al horrible inicio que tuve con este fanfic. Verán, fue un poco de canalización de mis propios temores y pues me salió más angustioso de lo que esperaba._**

 ** _¿Comentarios?_**

 ** _Se los agradecería mucho._**

 ** _Recuerden darle Like a Fuch Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


End file.
